wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gavvin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Astral Boots of Sandstorms page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RCWizard (Talk) 2009-09-29T13:22:58 Slowness - possible causes Thanks for your help on all those items. Some possible causes for slowness: *Semantic Wiki is not an installed extension causing Category soup. *The categories hold the places where articles could go. With SMW I could limit the number of categories and speed the system up by using Forms, Policies, (limited) Categories with affinities, and a drill-down function on the article page. *Every article page is separately creating it's own layout. I have created a seperate template to alleviate this. I wanted it to be an infobox or a createplate (hence the name) but it doesn't parse correctly. This should facilitate data entry and editing (SMW Forms would be nice for this) if I can ever get people to help transferring the existing. *There is no Bot automation. I started a poll to elicit community involvement, but very little participation means that it's unlikely I can get anything done except by hand. Which means that transfer of the 4100 some-odd articles must be done separately, by hand, by me (so far). *I have noticed that image files are occasionally moved from one directory to another. I cannot tell if this is a normal operation of Wikia or some weirdness in the file handling of the wiki. and the biggest thing I've noticed is: *While writing this message, Wikia itself was queryable, but no information was delivered with the answer to the request. In other words I kept getting a blank page with only a their standard W logo. RCWizard 16:56, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Createplate-Clothing The template I mentioned above contains a simple list method way of entering information. To people who are not familiar with wikicode it should be easier to handle without so much learning curve (I've only been delving greatly into the code for about 3 weeks, though I've been here since April or May). There's only a little bit of reading involved to figure out what each line is, but I hope I've built it so that it's fairly easy to understand even if someone hasn't Read The Fine (or other word) Manual. ;) I've also included the template change in the Goals section of the front page. I don't know why I didn't think to do that before. Because of this change in templates, I've lately been coming in behind those that edit Hat, Robe, and Boot pages and applying the template. It's not a reflection on the editor, just an easy way to see what pages are being currently viewed or entered and changing them first. That's pretty much the only change I did to your edits. I labeled it as a full edit because the entirety of the contents of the page (other than the information specific to the item) was changed. If you want to use the template for new pages, just copy/paste the text in the white box of the documentation page or use . To change an existing page, just copy/paste the same stuff and copy the existing information (including the used name of any image it already uses) onto the appropriate line, then erase the old text and original categories (categories automatically populate, but are not automatically created). Cheers RCWizard 17:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Holy HACK! I meant . I hope that didn't mess you up. RCWizard 04:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) AMT - SCA This site is only complicated by the fact that it is slightly more than a year old and the administration has been in flux for most of 2009. Spurts of Admin attendance followed by mundane-induced inactivity. With me just learning how to put this code together, it's difficult to get it organized, especially with it being a "live" wiki. I once was a member of SCA based out of San Jose, CA. I quickly was asked to not participate because I actually taught people how to use a quarter-staff properly - at a grand melee. This was not a good thing as there are pictures (goodness knows where, now) of people "floating" on their backs with some person, holding a stick, walking nearby. I was not the one in the field as I wasn't a knight. Due to the pictures, combat rules were changed for staff weapons. There was also an incident (after my leave-taking) at a BayCon (Bay Area Convention - SF Bay) exhibition/demonstration where the guy in charge (an old friend) recognized me (in my shorts - and t-shirt) and after a few of the knights had a go at each other with there clubs - oops, sorry - swords invited me in for a go at the knight. I asked what the rules were and he said, "All you need to do is hit her." I replied, "Fine", declined armor (an ill-fitting football helmet and a padded vest), and selected a claighmore (ok, fine, claymore) equivalent. She - used her sword as a club (right-handed). Me - turned her downward strike aside: initial sword left to stop, push upwards to force hers behind her shield ("cut" her own arm), thence draw "cut" across her shoulder. No swing around the head (which is illegal to them), no "spinning" of the body for evasion - just a simple walk-through. The guy in charge smirked (apparently he knew what was probably gonna happen) and said to the audience, "That is why a knight should never underestimate a peasant." It was fun. I had no idea the AMT was out in Santa Clara (as Ashen Spire), or would have joined in long ago. Unfortunately, my arthritis precludes any further participation in active events. My hands just can't grip any more. I might go out to Bowers park just see what's up, though. I see you pictured with a pugil-stick (or is that pugel?). Nice equivalent to a pole-arm. Seems AMT doesn't have qualms about combat. RCWizard 19:53, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Nirini Champion I'll be putting your question and its answer up on the Nirini Champion Discussion page and the Secret Idol Discussion page. Basically, you can't repeat him without jumping to a friend who is on that quest. This answer provided by a user on Wizard 101 Central RCWizard 17:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Headdress Formatting is right, but there are a few items not entered that may have affected some of the outcome. level = minimum level; school = School specific or Any; wrldv = vendor's world, there is currently no vendor named, so it will not populate either the vendor section or the Bought portions of the categories; wrldrw = world in which it is a quest reward, it is filled out, but no quest is named. The lines filled out were correct. You've got it. RCWizard 06:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC)